


Catch Me If I'm Falling

by A_M_Kelley



Series: American Music [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a cock block even if he doesn't know it yet, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Foreplay, Humor if you squint long enough, M/M, Oral Sex, Song Lyrics, This Is STUPID, WTF?! Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True feelings and painful pasts come to the surface when things start getting more serious. Erik has an unofficial fake date, Hank comes to terms with past demons, Charles tells Erik about his first love, and Sean and Alex are in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It went like this.

Erik and Charles would go out for walks or coffee and sometimes, if Erik was lucky, Charles would come home with him. They'd go to Erik's room, Charles on his back and Erik looming over him. Erik would start to kiss him and he'd slowly strip Charles of his clothes. Erik loved this part almost more than touching. ALMOST. He'd take in the sight of pale skin and flush. Erik would take his own clothes off while Charles just watched and when he was done, Erik laid down on top of Charles to rub their bare cocks together.

Charles would arch up into Erik and sigh out a tiny barely there moan. Erik, leaning down, would claim pink lips and assert himself. Their body heat mingled together as one, but at the back of Erik's mind he knew they weren't "one", so to speak. Maybe mentally, but not the way Erik wanted. He wondered if Charles wanted it too.

Erik thrusted his hips against Charles, just brushing his cock up along the entrance of the brunette's body. Charles practically purred when Erik would do that. Their tongues clashed and probed, fighting for more of each other's taste, that caused Charles to whimper with want.

Erik left the breathless mouth and smiled slyly. He'd kiss, lick, and nibble a trail down Charles' stomach until he reached the hot, flushed skin of his groin. Eyes scanning the slightly pink flesh and hand wrapping around the base, eliciting out a gasp from above. He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. Charles shivered bodily and moaned at the contact.

His tongue wrapped around hot, aroused skin and teased the slit. Charles' legs squirmed in the sheets and his body twisted around in every direction imaginable. Erik lowered his mouth slowly, taking every inch of Charles in. He liked going slow. He loved the noises Charles made, but loved teasing him more.

Erik bobbed his head up and down, looking up to make sure Charles was watching him. And he was. Blue eyes, fogged over with lust, twinkled with pleasure and practically pleaded with Erik to go faster. But Erik didn't play that way.

He took his time with Charles and after it was finished, Charles would check his phone. Several missed calls and texts from Alex, asking where he was and telling him they NEEDED to practice. Charles would reluctantly get out of bed and get 'd kiss Erik goodbye and leave...

And that's how it went for awhile between them.

Erik had been working at Shaw's Sharp Records for a few weeks now. The customers were bearable and Raven was polite to him. But the owner, Sebastian Shaw, was a little... Intimidating. He didn't speak much and seemed a little firm at times. He gave Erik the cold shoulder most of the time, but Raven assured him that it took some time getting used to it.

"Does he not like me or something?" Erik said to Raven, as he closed the register.

"I don't think it's like that... After all, he did hire you," Raven said.

"Then what is it?" Erik was getting confused now and, perhaps, a little agitated.

"Maybe he just hates young people?" Raven guessed. She walked around the counter to check out a customer.

"Then why the hell is he running a record store? The majority of people who come here ARE young," Erik replied.

Raven handed the customer their change and told them to come again soon. She turned to Erik and shrugged one shoulder, uncertain.

"He likes me..."

That didn't answer Erik's question but he decided to drop the subject. If he didn't like him, oh well. At least he had a good paying job. That was enough for him.

Shaw came out from the back office. Erik and him connected eyes and Shaw gave him a look that Erik didn't recognize. It was kind of like a "I'm watching you" look. Erik thought that maybe he had trust issues with new employees. Raven had been working here ever since she was a freshman in highschool and she was now nineteen. Maybe that's what Shaw's beef was. Erik nodded once to Shaw and he acknowledged it. Well, that's a start. At least he could pretend him and Shaw were on the same page.

Other than the whole "Gaining Shaw's acceptance", Erik actually enjoyed working here. He could listen to all kinds of music all day and talk to Raven. Some music he had to admit was actually pretty good, but others he didn't find any serenity in. But he was finally opening up to music instead of brushing it off, which was a great feat for Erik.

Sometimes Hank would pop in for a minute and give him a hard time and once in awhile Sean came to notify him about upcoming gigs or probe him about his relationship with Charles. Erik didn't mind much. He knew Sean was cool with him and Charles being together, in fact he encouraged it. Sean liked Erik and trusted him and if he made Charles happy, even better.

And at the end of the day, when business slowed down, him and Raven would lock up and hug each other goodbye. Raven usually walked home because she liked the night air, but still, Erik would offer a ride. He came to like Raven and Sean and Alex (who he still called Blondie from time to time) because they were good people and he enjoyed their company. Although sometimes Raven would make advances and Erik shot her down each time. She didn't know about Charles, or the fact that he liked men, yet. He decided to just let things take it's course, and if she looked at him different, then he'd just have to accept the fact that not everyone was as open-minded as Sean.

She didn't seem the type of person who judged, but he wouldn't like the disappoint etched across her face when she realized she didn't have a chance with him.

Erik would swing by a gas station after work and pick up a few snacks and he'd go by Alex's house to watch them practice. They'd jam for awhile, since Alex's neighbors were hardly ever home, and when they took a break they'd chat over their snacks and sodas. Sometimes Charles would steal him glances and excuse himself to the bathroom. Erik would follow him every time, whether it was an invitation or an actual potty break.

Erik shut the door behind them and locked it for good measure. Charles would push himself onto the counter and Erik would stand between his spread legs. They'd make out and rub up against each other for an extended amount of time until Alex would come knocking on the door, claiming they both been gone for at least a half hour. They stop immediately and tidy themselves up. Charles would laugh weakly as he gave Erik one last kiss.

Charles and Erik returned to the garage they were both hot and flustered, Sean saw this and grinned ear to ear knowingly. But Alex was still kind of a stick in the mud and he'd roll his eyes scoffing.

"Can we get back to the song now, please?" Alex asked irritated.

Charles picked up his acoustic guitar and tuned it up a bit.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Blondie," Sean mocked playfully.

"I'm sure you and Hank are all over each other when he's around," Erik remarked.

Alex got a sour look on his face. "We do not!" He scowled.

Sean and Charles started cracking up. They weren't stupid. They knew all about Hank and Alex, even if they weren't informed directly.

"Oh please, you guys are practically attached to each other's dicks," Charles said between laughs.

"How would you know?" Alex defended. His face was a deep red now and it looked positively hilarious. Alex never looked like this. He was always calm and collected. He kept secrets and he was probably the most serious one of the band.

"Because Erik and I are the exact same way," Charles said half serious.

Alex seemed to calm down a little. "You... You guys don't mind?" He asked shakily.

"Are you kidding?" Sean giggled. "They're gay," he gestured towards Erik and Charles with a flailing hand. "Who cares? Different folks, different strokes." Sean picked up his drum sticks and put his hands on his hips. "Are we gonna practice or not?"

Alex stumbled for his bass and Erik sat down to watch them. Charles played a few chords to warm up and started.

~Life was fun life was great,  
Til I made my big mistake.  
Oh no, it never happened to me.  
Life was short life was sweet,  
I was thinking as I hit the street.  
I could hardly believe,  
I could scarcely conceive.  
But I had gone out the window,  
I had gone out the window,  
I had gone out the window~

And every so often during the song Charles or the others would mess up. This happened a few times and Charles seemed to be a little frustrated. They chose to call it a night and pick it up tomorrow. Charles didn't feel like quitting so soon, but he was tired and Erik took him home.

"You don't have to do this," Erik panted out.

Charles was between Erik's legs and licking up the vein on the underside of his cock. Charles was really teasing him now. This was the first time Charles had gone down on him and Erik couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"But I want to," Charles purred.

Erik saw prominent blue underneath long lashes and in that instant, Charles sunk his mouth down over Erik's cock. Erik gasped in surprise. He threw his head back against his pillow and nearly came. In a far off place he heard Charles choke a little, but it only turned him on more. He absently reached a hand down to grab a handful of Charles' hair. He gripped it a little roughly and pushed Charles' head down further, wanting to hear that noise again.

Charles choked softly, but accepted it. He had never been with someone as big as Erik and he wanted to push himself the extra mile. Erik's cock stretched his mouth wide and it was almost all the way in. He stayed still for a moment and when Erik pulled him by the hair a little, he took the hint and went to work.

Charles bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace, his jaw aching and swollen lips going numb. Erik was growling out praises and thrusting his hips up into Charles' willing mouth. And when Erik felt himself nearing climax, he pulled Charles' head up slightly to look him in the eyes. Blue eyes were watering at the corners and the sight of his cock inside Charles' mouth pushed him over the edge. And when Erik came hard into Charles' mouth, their eyes locked. The look on Erik's face was pure bliss and his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"What are you singing?" Raven asked when she heard Erik mumbled some lyrics.

"Oh, nothing. Just a song a friend wrote," Erik replied.

"Ooooo! Is he in a band or something?"

"Yeah. They're called the Violent Femmes. They play quite a few gigs around town."

Raven skipped over and sat on the counter in front of Erik. She was wearing a short skirt today and crossed her legs. Her arms were stretched behind her back and she swayed her body side to side a little.

"That's neat! Maybe WE could go together sometime?"

Erik smiled nervously, but couldn't say anything besides, "I don't know..."

"Oh come on! Please! It'll be fun. I haven't been to a show in ages. You HAVE to take me," She pleaded.

Erik's mind was telling him that now was the time to tell her he was in a relationship, and with a guy even. But he froze up. He didn't know why he couldn't and it scared him. Was he ashamed of himself? Did he not want to hurt Raven's feelings? He choked and his mind went blank.

Raven smiled widely and waited for a reply. She had look that said "he can't possibly say no", and perhaps she was right. Erik felt obligated now. His answer would be very important and he thought of Charles for a split second. What would he think? How would he explain it to Charles if he said yes? His throat clenched up and all he could muster was:

"Okay, Raven. I'll take you out."


	2. Nothing I Can Say When I'm In Your Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To do list:
> 
> Straighten things out with Shaw  
> Ditch Raven at the gig  
> And tell Charles how you feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half asleep when I wrote this. Please forgive if it's a little half-assed -_-

"Have a seat, Erik." Shaw held out a hand towards an empty chair in his office. Erik shuffled in awkwardly and sat down.

Erik looked around the small room. There were filing cabinets, various knick-knacks, and an antique looking phonograph. Shaw pulled out a bottle of scotch and a couple glasses. He offered one to Erik, but he declined. Shaw dumped Erik's drink into his own and sipped it gingerly. And when Shaw didn't say anything Erik fidgeted in his seat. Shaw could see Erik was uncomfortable and chuckled.

"I've been waiting for someone like you to show up. God knows how long Raven'll have her charm." He poured the rest of his drink down with a slight cringe.

Erik scrunched his eyebrows. "Sir?"

Shaw got up and strode over to his phonograph. He uncovered the record that lay beside it and set it down carefully. The needle was put in place and an old symphony filled the atmosphere of the small room. Erik watched as Shaw closed his eyes and twirled a graceful hand through the air as if he were in a trance of pure clarity.

"Sir?" Erik repeated.

Shaw sighed and returned to Earth. He was across from Erik, behind his desk with his hands folded out in front of him. "You're a hard worker," Shaw stated."I admire your dedication."

"You..." Erik paused a moment. Shaw had barely talked to him before and had thought Shaw hated him, but it sounded as if Shaw was giving him... Praise. "Excuse me for saying, sir, but for some reason I thought you didn't like me."

Shaw chuckled and Erik went along with a nervous laugh, not exactly getting the joke, if there was one. Shaw shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I don't like anyone around my daughter at first," Shaw said frankly.

Daughter? What? Erik hasn't been around anyone's daughter lately. Well, not that he knew of.

"You're daughter?" Erik echoed.

"Yes. Raven."

"But her last name is Darkholme," questioned Erik.

"And so is her mother's," Shaw replied with a smirk. Shaw continued,"I like you Erik. You haven't tried to put the moves on my daughter, even though I'm sure she's tried it with you. Can't really blame her. I don't like anyone she brings home."

Now it made sense to Erik. Shaw didn't hate him for some made up reason, he didn't hate him at all. Shaw was just being a overly protective father. And judging by how Raven chose her mother's last name over his, only added up to Shaw's lack of parenting. So he made up for it by controlling her love life. That made sense... Sort of.

He was dismissed from Shaw's office after they exchanged a few more words. Erik was greeted by a perky Raven. Erik gave her a fake smile.

"So... You're taking me to the show tonight, right?" She said. Almost as if she was in control of the whole situation.

"Ummm, you bet," He said with zero enthusiasm.

Raven skipped away after giving him a time to pick her up. He needed a way to get out of this.

Erik knocked firmly on Hank's door. He must've been standing there for at least ten minutes straight, knocking. His car was here and Erik was pretty sure he wasn't alone. Erik smiled to himself knowingly and shook his head. About five minutes later, Hank answered the door in his underwear. His hair a mess and looking as though he'd been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I knew it," Erik beamed.

Hank scoffed and moved aside to let Erik inside. Erik walked in a few steps and turned around to watch Hank close the door, slightly limping into the kitchen. Erik followed and sat at the table as Hank poured coffee for both of them.

"I need your help," Erik said seriously.

Hank paused over his coffee and looked up at Erik. He set his cup down. Hank didn't say anything and Erik continued.

"I sorta have a date tonight."

"Well that's great! What's wrong with that?" Hank smiled.

Erik frowned and looked away. He couldn't touch his coffee and it worried Hank. Hank leaned forward to put a hand on Erik's in an affectionate way.

"It's with a girl," Erik admitted.

Hank turned pale. A part of him wanted to laugh, but this was Erik, his friend, and this was serious. Just then Alex walked out and Hank motioned for him to give them a little privacy. Alex slipped away silently down the hall and Hank bit on his bottom lip in thought.

"I need you help," he repeated.

He arrived at Raven's around 9:30 pm. He honked the horn a few times and she came stumbling out of the front door. She fixed her shoe, hopping on one foot and trotted up to Erik's car. She waved at him before entering with a way too big smile. Raven settled in and strapped on her seat belt.

"I'm so excited!" She said cheerfully.

Erik leaned forward and flicked on the stereo so he wouldn't have to talk to her. The whole trip to the auditorium was silent, except for the music. Erik just kept Halcyon Digest in there the whole time. He thought of Charles and somewhere deep inside, he felt guilty about this whole situation. Raven tapped her feet to the music and whistled along and Erik was cringing. She was killing his joy for this music.

And it was a shame because he loved Basement Scene. He slowly let it go when they neared their destination. Erik parked and exited his door and when Raven waited for him to open the door for her, she pouted because he completely ignored it. She undid the seat belt and tossed it aside with a huff. Raven noticed Erik walking away without her and she hurried out the car door.

Erik disappeared into a crowd of people. She pushed her way through and when she reached the door, a tall lanky man wearing glasses demanded to see her license.

"I'm sorry. No persons under twenty-one are allowed inside," the man said.

"What about him?" She said pointing toward a sixteen year old that walked right in.

"I've already checked his," he lied.

"This is such bullshit," she pouted. "My boyfriend's in there!"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave ma'am."

She cursed once again and stormed off into the parking lot. And when he was certain she was out of sight, the man wearing the glasses slipped inside and looked for Erik.

"Erik!" Hank shouted over the chatter. "Erik!"

Erik turned around and waded through the audience to approach Hank.

"Did you get rid of her?" Erik inquired.

Hank nodded triumphantly. "I told her she had to be twenty-one," Hank chortled.

"She bought it?"

He nodded again.

"That was extremely easy," Erik commented.

Him and Hank walked up to the front to get close to the stage and Hank clapped a hand over one of Erik's shoulders

"She called you her boyfriend," Hank announced loudly. He shook his head ruefully at the ground. From what Hank heard of Raven, he classified her as diluted. She was living in a dream where she could get anyone she wanted and Erik was straight, but in reality, neither of those were true.

"you have to tell her sometime, ya know? You can't just keep avoiding her. You guys work together for Christ's sake," said Hank.

"I know. Just not right now. There's something bigger going on than coming out to Raven."

And no more was said between them as Sean, Alex, and Charles walked on stage. There were more people at this gig than last time and Erik felt proud for them. They became quite popular over this month and they were writing more and more songs. And sometimes people sang along with them. And this performance was no different, the crowd was practically singing for them.

~Why can't I get just one screw?  
Why can't I get just one screw?  
Believe me, I know what to do,  
But something won't let me make love to you~

As the words "Why can't I get just one fuck?" were sang, Charles gave him a dirty smile from the stage and winked. As if telepathically telling him he was ready to go all the way with Erik in front of everyone. Erik flushed visibly at the thought.

The crowd was jumping and couldn't stop singing along and Erik remember when he had called them mediocre. They were different and not very mainstream, sure, but they were actually onto something more big and Erik could feel it.

And when Blister in the Sun started to play, everyone completely lost their minds.

~When I'm out walkin, I strut my stuff and I'm so strung out.  
I'm high as a kite, I just might stop to check you out.  
Let me go on, like I blister in the sun.  
Let me go on, big hands I know you're the one~

After the show various people came,up to congratulate them. A few girls even kissed Sean on the cheeks. He blushed, but wouldn't admit to it. Hank "helped" Alex put their equipment into Sean's van and Charles walked up seductively to Erik with a coy look as if he had been possessed, or just horny.

Erik and Charles made their way through the back entrance, into the cool air. Charles took a deep breath and leaned into Erik's body. Erik put an arm around Charles' waist and held him close, not wanting to let go. Erik stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"You were amazing tonight," he murmured.

"Thank you," Charles giggled and pecked Erik on the lips.

They were walking towards Erik's car in comfortable silence, Charles sighing here and there like he was enjoying this alone. They climbed into Erik's car and Erik forgot all about Raven. And when the car started and the stereo turned on, Charles smiled. Coronado was playing.

Erik handed Charles a cup of coffee. They both sat together on Erik's sofa waiting for it to cool down. Erik opened his mouth a few times as if to say something but didn't. The T.V. wasn't on and no music was playing, the only sounds were coming from outside. Charles looked toward Erik and when Erik gazed back Charles would quickly turn away.

They were like teenagers all over again.

"Charles," said Erik.

Charles met his eyes and held his gaze. Erik's face was unreadable. Completely neutral. Erik set the mug down on the table and Charles did the same. They stared at each other once more. Erik motioned for Charles to sit in his lap so he could hold him. Charles was seated and pressed his forehead to Erik's. Erik closed his eyes.

"I love you," Erik whispered, as if it were a secret. And maybe it was.

Charles' breath caught for a moment, almost not believing the words and then Erik opened his eyes. There were tears daring to spill over. Erik wasn't playing. Charles' heart fluttered with interest and he dove down on Erik's mouth.

It caught them both off guard, but they weren't complaining. This was more intense than ANYTHING they ever did. Knowing that this kiss was filled with spoken love, only fired them up more. Their tongues were all over the place, sometimes missing each other's mouths entirely. Erik was feeling confined in his clothes.

He picked Charles up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Clothes were discarded in random places over the room and Charles laughed weakly when Erik almost tripped getting out of his pants. Erik jumped on the bed to get to Charles. Lips met and mouths were fused together. This was it.

Erik pulled away long enough to say,"Hands and knees." The words were whispered roughly into Charles' ear.

Charles scrambled into position and presented himself to Erik. Erik leaned back and gasped. An impulse shot through his body something other than his heart was interested. Erik stuck a hand out to touch Charles' right cheek and Charles pushed back instinctively. His other hand went to the left one and he squeezed both of them.

Erik's thumbs went between Charles' cheeks and spread them open a little. The skin there was pink and hairless. Erik has never seen Charles like this before, let alone this part. He only ever imagined or dreamt. But this was real.

He leant forward and swiped his tongue over the puckered skin. Charles jumped forward a little and gasped. The tongue running over his hole probed lightly and the mouth on him sucked gently. Erik had Charles moaning out his name over and over.

Erik started getting really into it. Pushing his tongue in a little, one hand coming up to grasp Charles' cock, and pulling away to just admire the scene. He sucked on two fingers, coating them liberally with saliva and when Charles least expected it, he thrusted the fingers deeply into him.

Charles bucked and screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Erik stilled, but Charles pushed back for more. Erik took the hint and started twisting his fingers inside of Charles. The ring of muscle was tight and yielding, but Erik knew it'd pass. They scissored and stretched and withdrew. And when the fingers returned, there were three.

"Fuck," Charles panted harshly.

If three fingers did this to Charles, Erik couldn't wait to see what would happen once he was inside of him. Erik repeated a twisting thrusting motion and when he deemed Charles ready, he took the bottle of lotion from the nightstand and coated his cock. He smeared a dab over and into Charles' hole and flipped Charles onto his back.

Erik lined his cock up with Charles' entrance and pushed the blunt tip against the prepared opening. The head popped in rather easily, but the rest was a bit of a challenge. About an inch in, Erik hit the wall of muscle that resisted and Charles was whimpering helplessly beneath him.

"Just do it," Charles sobbed.

And with that, Erik pushed all the way home in one fluid motion. Charles screamed again, only this time it was far more painful. Charles felt split open and Erik waited for Charles to adjust. Charles eyes were off into space and his mouth hung open even though he was hardly breathing.

Erik withdrew slowly and pushed back in just as slow. Charles moaned past his tears, arching up a little. And when Erik did it again he got lost in the pleasurable pain as Erik's cock pushed against his prostate. Erik's hips started to move a little faster after a few more careful pumps. When Charles moaned he knew he was well adjusted and grabbed his hips in his rough hands.

Charles was pushing his bottom half down onto Erik's big cock, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Harder," Charles panted. "Please, Erik."

He didn't want to disappoint so he sped up a llittle. Charles was so tight that Erik could've believed he was a virgin. Erik could hear himself grunting like an animal and wondered if it turned Charles on. But all thoughts were banished from his mind as he felt his climax nearing.

Charles had started stroking himself so fast that his hand was a blur. Erik's hands squeezed Charles' hips tightly and just as he was about to come Charles said the best words he could've said in that moment

"I fucking love you Erik... Fuck!" And he watched Charles explode all over his stomach.

Erik snapped his hips into Charles' tightening channel and came hard. Sparks flew in his vision and he thought he'd pass out. He was out of breath and exhausted and his softening cock slipped out of Charles' body. Charles could feel the come seeping out of him and smiled lazily. He left out a moaning chuckle as Erik came down and held him in heavy arms.

They kissed eachother chastely with as much energy they could muster and curled up together under the blankets.

"I love you," Erik said again, but Charles had fallen asleep.

Erik smiled and pressed a kiss to Charles' temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are written by Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own any of this.  
> Title taken from Add It Up.


	3. You Reach Exceeding Your Grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wants to take Charles on a weekend getaway, but Charles has a few conditions before he agrees.  
> Alex and Hank think it's hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking soooo long to update.  
> I lost my motivation for awhile and The Avengers didn't help either x)  
> I plan on doing one more part in this series.  
> Enjoy!

"I have a proposition for you," Erik purred as he slunk up against Charles' back, placing his hands on either side of the bathroom sink to cage the shorter man in.

Charles couldn't help but grin widely around his toothbrush and mouthful of foam. He bent down to spit as Erik pushed him further into the sink. They were both bare with the exception of their underwear and Erik's bare chest pressed so close to him made Charles shiver. Erik pressed tiny kisses along Charles' neck and Charles hummed, extending his neck so Erik could have more access.

"Must be a huge favor, huh?"

"What ever do you mean, Charles?"

"You're buttering me up with foreplay, kissing my posterior. Metaphorically speaking, that is," Charles panted breathlessly.

"It could be literal if you want," Erik growled, half-serious.

"What do you want from me, Erik?" Charles gasped when Erik bit down on his shoulder.

Erik beamed from ear to ear. Charles was catching on quick, because whenever Erik wanted something all he had to do was seduce Charles into wanting it too. Erik would have to try extra hard this time if he wanted to succeed.

"Time off. I want you to stop playing music."

"Stop playing?!" Charles squeaked.

"Just for a weekend," Erik assured. "Just you, me, and a romantic getaway. We can do anything you want. You need a break, Charles."

"Erik," Charles moaned like a child denied his favorite toy,"Sean and Alex-"

"Shhhh... They can wait two days."

He stuck his tongue out and ran the flat of it along the juncture of Charles' neck, all the way up to the back of his ear. Erik's tongue curled around the lobe to nibble and suck gently. Charles was making soft wanton noises, but wasn't breaking just yet. Seeking out a weakness, Erik licked the shell of Charles' ear to see if it would make him crumble like many times before, but Charles was putting up a good fight.

Charles broke free for a split second and turned to face Erik. Gaining the upper hand, he grabbed Erik by the crotch and smiled slyly when Erik gasped.

"Now you listen to me," Charles spoke slowly. He squeezed a little to make sure he had Erik's undivided attention. "Are you listening?"

"Intently."

Snaking a hand through Erik's underwear, he played dirty and teased Erik far much more than Erik ever did.

"I'll go under two conditions. I get to bring my guitar and you have to tell Raven you're gay."

Erik made a face as if asking how Charles knew, but then again Hank was such a gossip whore. He cursed Hank, but couldn't blame him for doing a good thing and informing his boyfriend he had a fake date with a girl.

"Hank told you, didn't he?" Erik chortled.

"I see and hear everything, Erik. Now promise me," Charles said with a little twist with his hand that made Erik groan.

Erik was the prey in his own twisted little game and had turned Charles into some sort of sexy monster. He couldn't really complain when Charles' hand was wrapped around his cock and forcing him to agree to his terms for once. Erik had to admit he liked being told what to do once in awhile.

Their breath mingled together in the short distance between and Charles continued to tease Erik to full hardness. The friction could've been smoother, but Erik was too hot and bothered to care about the roughness.

"Okay," Erik panted,"You can bring the guitar."

Charles brushed his thumb over the tip to remind Erik of the other condition and to show him who was calling the shots.

"Ah!" Erik gasped. "And I promise to tell Raven, AFTER our weekend of cuddling and many orgasms," Erik chuckled through strained breaths.

Charles made a pleased sound and released Erik with a triumphant smile. "Good." He patted Erik on the shoulder and walked past him to leave him hot and wanting.

He stopped in the doorway of Erik's bathroom and turned around. Charles caught Erik's eye in the mirror and shook his head with a grin.

"You better. Because there's a lot I can do to you while you sleep," Charles winked, then walked away. When he got into the kitchen to make them tea he heard Erik's aroused and put off tone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Erik said referring to his hard on.

"Condition number three," Charles beamed,"No sex until the weekend. He put the kettle on and busied himself.

"But it's Tuesday!" Erik complained.

"Compromises," Charles said,"Deal with it."

The next few days were torture, to say the least, and Erik was kept on a very short leash. Everytime Erik went in for a lingering kiss, Charles would make a tsking noise and push Erik away almost reluctantly. Erik was dying a little inside each time Charles would tease from afar, either bending over in front of him, which was totally on purpose, or being extra friendly to the others.

Right now Charles was doing the latter. They were at Alex's house, warming up for a gig later that night, and Charles was over by Sean chatting him up enthusiastically. Sometimes there were brief touches, subtle but otherwise innocent grimaces exchanged between the two and Erik knew it was all for his benefit. Erik knew Charles wasn't into Sean, but making him jealous was working sufficiently, if not great.

He wasn't even sure if Sean was gay or not, but Sean didn't seem to shoot down the invitation of flirtation.

"You know those pants you bought last week? I think you should wear those tonight," Charles said with a slight inflection.

"Really?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Charles bit his lip and scooted a little closer to fiddle with a strand of Sean's hair. "They look good. Real tight."

Charles was feeding Sean with a spoonful of sweet nothings and seemingly innocent motions. Erik was burning for Charles, he wanted to walk over there to claim Charles in front of everyone. Hank and Alex were laughing in secrecy at the scene unfolding in front of them, but Erik didn't seem to notice. All he could see was his boyfriend trying to make him snap.

Alex was beginning to lose interest in the whole charade and rolled his eyes when he saw the pitiful look plastered across Erik's face.

"Alright, enough screwing around. We have six hours before the show and it'll take us at least an hour to set up," Alex informed.

Charles winked at Sean suggestively and made eye contact with Erik, as if baiting him to do something, but Erik stood his ground and shook his head with raised eyebrows.

Alex made his way over to Erik, slinging his bass strap around his head and letting it hug his shoulder. He grabbed the neck and looked at Charles, then back to Erik. Alex didn't know what game they were playing, but he couldn't stand seeing Erik being tortured, or worse, cock blocked.

"Maybe you two should just fuck and get it over with," Alex said, unfazed by his own crudeness. "What's going on with you guys anyway?"

"We have this deal," Erik sighed. "I wanted to take him away for the weekend and he made me promise."

"Promise what?"

"No sex until the weekend."

"Harsh," Alex said looking back to Charles who was setting up his guitar and amp. "And you're really gonna let Sean get fresh with Charles?"

"I'm not going to let Charles' petty attempts to make me jealous get to me, besides, I'm not giving up so easily."

"Suit yourself, man. I'm rooting for you," Alex said sarcastically with a pat to Erik's back.

"That means so much coming from you. Blondie," Erik shot back with a little snicker.

"Keep up with the insults. At least I'm getting laid tonight," Alex chortled.

Erik smirked ruefully and he had to hand it to Alex, the playful banter between them wasn't one-sided anymore. Alex was getting more bold and snappy with his comebacks that Erik could only say 'Blondie' or 'Bassist', as if those were the best insults ever.

"Ouch. That hurt," Erik said clutching at his chest where his heart was, looking like he was hit with a brick.

"Need some ice for that burn?" Hank threw in playfully, circling around the mic he had just spoke into and winked at Alex.

"Is everyone against me or what?!" Erik laughed rhetorically, clearly exasperated.

They fiddled around with a few songs, making minor tweaks here and there and Charles singing. Erik watching him intently and thinking about all the things he was going to do to him when the weekend came.

They spent the next four hours tuning, singing, playing, and laughing. Cracking jokes at Erik after Charles had told the others about their little arrangement and Sean was blushing that he had been used to make Erik jealous. Sean was almost more red than his hair and if he wasn't laughing so hard, he'd be a little depressed that Charles wasn't being sincere about the whole thing.

After the laughter had died down a little, they all decided to get ready for the show. Hank helped Alex with the equipment, while Charles and Sean cleaned up in the bathroom. Erik meandered around the garage until everyone regrouped and were ready to be on there way.

They all piled into Sean's car and Erik noticed that Sean was wearing the pants Charles had talked about. He rolled his eyes incredulously and he heard Hank chuckle next to him.

It was thursday now and Erik was at work. He thanked the heavens that Raven had today off and tomorrow Erik only had to see her for four hours.

Erik was going through the aisles, scanning for CDs that weren't where they were supposed to be. He could feel Shaw's eyes on him and his posture straightened right then, not exactly knowing why, but doing it all the same. There were a few rowdy teenagers rifling through the pop section, talking about some girl named Kitty and how unbelievable she was for some reason or another.

A few girls passed by Erik and giggled and blushed. A dark haired girl eyed Erik up and down, rounding him to lean against the rack of CDs in front of him. Erik tried to ignore her as he put CDs away, but she was clearing her throat and pushing her chest out.

"Hey there," she said, all too perky. "I'm Angel."

"Erik," he replied. He wasn't interested in girls, especially this one. Even if he was straight, he'd never give her the time of day because she was the kind of girl who everyone wanted to be.

"It's a pleasure, Eri-"

"Is there something you need?" Erik cut off with a snap. The girls standing a few feet behind her stared wide eyed and Angel's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I just-" Angel began, but was cut off before she could continue.

"I'm not interested. I'm seeing someone. I'm gay," Erik stated flatly. "Will there be anything else?"

Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was probably the type of girl who never got turned down, ever, except for now. She turned away furious, storming out of the store with her friends in tow. Shaw smirked from afar and admired Erik's cold hearted nature towards a few bimbo highschoolers.

Shaw made his way over to Erik and chuckled and his breath. Erik went back to filing the various albums as Shaw slid up beside him.

"That was awfully cruel, Mr. Lehnsherr. What has you in such a humble mood?" Shaw asked, clearly fond of this side of Erik.

"Sorry, sir. I've just been a little cagey lately."

"I couldn't help but overhear," Shaw said evenly,"but did you say gay?"

Erik stopped his motions and bowed his head, sighing dramatically. He didn't mean to blurt that out to the world, it just came out and if his boss wasn't open minded he'd be out of a job for sure.

"Yeah, I'm gay." Erik whispered it this time even though no one was near them, then said,"Is that okay?"

"As long as you don't come on to me I'm fine with it."

"Thanks Mr. Shaw."

"No problem. Finish putting those away and you can leave for the rest of the day. And have a great weekend," Shaw said with a wink.

"Does everyone know?" Erik asked ruefully to himself as Shaw walked away.

He obviously couldn't keep a secret as long as he was in this town. Typical small town, he thought. Damn Hank for dragging him here, he cursed, but Erik couldn't really complain.

"One more night man. Tomorrow's Saturday and you're home free. You just have to survive tonight," Hank said reassuringly.

It had started out as a simple couple's retreat then turned into a challenge. A game to see who would win their little agreement. So far Erik was winning, but not by much. He was hanging from a single thread of sanity.

"He's coming over tonight, right?" Hank inquired.

"Yeah," Erik said. He was staring off into space, only half listening. Him and Hank both knew that tonight Charles would pull out all stops.

"You better be careful. I'd hate to see you come so far just to lose."

"Gee, thanks. You've always been so thoughtful, McCoy," Erik droned sarcastically.

"I'm being sincere," Hank whined. "I really want you to win."

They both went silent for a few minutes, sipping their drinks on the couch and aimlessly flipping through channels. Hank's eyes shifted around the room and glanced over at Erik. A feeling came over him, one he hadn't felt in a long time.

He missed Erik. Hank missed the times they had together, when they were sort of going out. Hank couldn't help that he was still kind of in love with Erik and perhaps a little jealous of Charles, but not extreme as some people would be. He didn't stalk either of them and never tried to make a move. They were both in promising relationships and Hank didn't want to lose what he had.

But something was weighing heavy on his chest, something he needed to say. Hank needed closure. Not knowing what had happened to them was hard enough, but this was unbearable and to the point of insanity. Hank needed things to be square between them and wondered if Erik was feeling the same. So he took a shot in the dark.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Hank said to the TV. He could feel Erik's uncertain eyes flick over to him, then back to the show.

Erik was at a loss. He knew the day would come when they'd have this talk, but he was caught off guard and he wasn't sure what direction it would go. But this was Hank and Erik knew he wouldn't try anything, he just didn't want anyone to get hurt even though it was inevitable.

"I love you, Henry. I always have and I know how much you love me too," Erik murmured.

Erik was staring at Hank, but Hank's eyes were glued to the show for fear of crying if they locked eyes.

"Then why? Why did we stop?" Hank's voice was shaky and just on the verge of cracking. Inside Hank was screaming and pulling his hair out because he felt hurt, scared, unsure, and weak. He choked back a sob and if Erik noticed it, he didn't say anything.

"Because I love you too much to lose you as a friend. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing with you," Erik chuckled weakly. "But you're my best friend. Sex just complicates things. It ruins things that are already great. You must see the logic in that right?"

It hurt less than he thought it would. It wasn't the whole cheesy 'It's not you, it's me' line and Hank was grateful for that. Erik had always been honest and always worded things the right way when his feelings were on the line, so Hank couldn't really be angry. But he still wanted to cry.

Erik's hand came up to rub at one of Hank's shoulders soothingly. He could see the tears spilling over Hank's bottom lids and rolling down his unblemished cheeks. Erik was making hushing noises, trying to calm Hank down as he shook and trembled.

"I understand," Hank sobbed out. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were rimmed with red, almost looking puffy. "You guys are perfect for eachother. I love seeing you two happy." And Hank meant every word.

"Can you just hold me for a little bit?" Hank choked.

Erik wrapped his arms around Hank's skinny body and for awhile they stayed that way until Charles came knocking on the door a few hours later. If Charles noticed how red Hank's face and eyes were he didn't comment or ask, because it was none of his business.

Hank excused himself from Erik's apartment and left them alone. He left all doubt or bitterness in his wake and he finally got it. He wouldn't feel like he was hanging onto something certain and he could finally move on. After leaving Hank really needed to see Alex, just to kiss and hold him the way Erik wanted to do with Charles.

The door closed and Charles stood in front of the TV so Erik couldn't divert his attention elsewhere. Charles smirked when Erik looked up at his face and moved around the coffee table to sit in Erik's lap. Charles put a leg on either side of Erik's thighs to settle his weight evenly upon the other man's crotch. Wiggling around a little, Charles found a comfortable position in which his butt was pressed just right against Erik.

Charles rested his hands on the back of the sofa and rocked his hips. He was trying to literally get a rise out of Erik, but Erik was fighting with everything in him to resist. Charles' lips were so close that if he leaned just right, Erik could kiss him. But he couldn't, because if he did Charles would be underneath him on his back, panting.

"You won't break me, Charles," Erik strained.

He willed his body to not react to Charles' little movements, but it was too hard to focus when he had someone like Charles in his lap and willing to please. No, Erik thought. He could do this.

"Just take me Erik. Right here," Charles moaned. "On the coffee table."

Erik shook his head and, with all the strength he could muster, moved Charles off of his lap. It was very visible that Erik was no doubt turned on by what Charles did.

"Can't you behave yourself?" Erik growled.

Charles made a put off little sound and pouted with all his might. Looking over at Erik's crotch then back up to his face, he got a wicked grin.

"I could still... You know," Charles purred slyly, gesturing to his hand and wiggling his eyebrows. "It wouldn't be sex."

"It's a sex act," Erik said firmly.

"I'll give you a freebee."

"No."

"Do you not want me?" Charles spoke softly.

"Of course I do," Erik reassured as he scooped Charles into his arms.

Erik could see the hurt in Charles' eyes and his heart dropped a little. But Charles' body language said different. Erik could tell when he was putting on and Erik wouldn't fall for it. Charles wouldn't trick him this time. He smiled.

"I didn't know the wolves were playing tonight," Erik grinned, amused.

"Sorry?" Charles asked confused.

"Wolves, Charles. As in crying wolf," Erik informed matter-of-factly. Charles' dumbfounded expression was amusing Erik greatly. "Hence the term, selling tickets for the wolf game."

Charles sighed and bit his lip, smiling like a fool (which he was). He couldn't get one past Erik to save his life and he tittered to himself, knowing he'd been foiled. Erik smiling that famous shark grin as he guffawed loudly.

"Alright, Erik. You win. I give up," Charles surrendered. "We'll have a weekend alone together."

Erik chose a swanky little hotel with a honeymoon suite. It wasn't bad considering it being a small town and all, but the bathroom was probably the most luxurious than the rest of the room. The tub was practically a hot tub, built for two and Erik smiled knowingly.

Charles was in the main room unpacking their clothes (not that they played on wearing any this weekend) and took a good look around. Whistling to himself, admiring the decor. Erik re-entered the bedroom and smiled at Charles' wonder struck expression.

He came up behind Charles to hug him to his body and nuzzle his neck lovingly, picking him up from the ground slightly to spin him around.

"Look at us going on like a couple of geezers who've been married for 50 years," Charles giggled.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I kind of like the idea of growing old with you."

Erik's heart fluttered into his throat to form a prominent lump that couldn't be swallowed past. They swayed together in unison for a few minutes, dancing to music that wasn't there. To music that didn't need to be there.

Both of their eyes were closed and Charles lost himself in the tune Erik had been humming. It was the song Charles had been playing the night they met. He let Erik turn him around so they could face each other. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and Erik closed around his waist to pull him in close for a kiss.

It was sweet and simple with a little tongue and just the right amount of teeth. Erik grabbed Charles by his collar to drag him into the bathroom.

Erik sat down on the toilet's closed lid and let Charles straddle him as the kiss became more deep. They couldn't tell whose tongue was whose, but it didn't phase them in the least. Erik was the first to pull back for air, which was stuffy and hot. They were far too aroused and they both needed to feel the other.

"I want you," Erik breathed.

"Tub?"

"I'll start running it."

Charles climbed off of Erik and started to strip as Erik ran the bath. Erik poured in some soap and rid himself of his clothing as he waited for the water to foam and fill the porcelain tub.

They both climbed into the bathtub, the water sloshing around as they settled. Charles had his back to Erik and felt a bar of soap trail up his back. He relaxed into the touch and let Erik soap him up. Charles moved his hands around in the bubbles engulfing them, purring at every touch to his back and every nip and kiss to his neck. Erik's hands came around to Charles' front to stroke along soft, wet skin and Charles could feel Erik poking him in the small of his back.

The hand with the bar of soap disappeared into the bubbly water to parts unknown. Charles made a gasp when Erik rubbed the spot just above his cock. After a few lingering touches, the soap was lost in the bath water and Charles was ready to climb on Erik for a ride.

Erik turned Charles to face him, bubbles clinging to the pale skin he loved so much and kissed him. Charles ducked down to wash the soap off of his body and moved to sit in Erik's lap once again. The water rippled with the motion, wet bodies pressed together, both wanting and needing all at once.

Charles' hand dipped down to stroke Erik and to line him up. It was probably stupid for Charles to jump into the whole sex thing without any prep, but he honestly couldn't wait. He had to wait for the weekend too, you know.

The tip was just at his entrance and he shivered when he began to slowly sink down into the water and onto Erik's cock. His hips jerked forward from the sudden jolt up his spine, causing Erik to go in even deeper. Charles' breath hitched at the slight pain then bared down the rest of the way, biting his own lip.

Erik moaned at the too tight friction of Charles and let his head thonk back against the rim of the tub. His eyes were closed, but when he straightened back up and opened them, Charles was already beginning to move on his lap with a blissed out look on his face. Erik groaned when Charles clenched reflexively on an upstroke and when his cock hit Charles' prostate firmly on each inward thrust.

"Fuck!" Charles practically screamed. "Yeah, do it again," Charles whined.

"Yeah?" Erik asked out of breath.

"Yeah." The one syllable word tumbling out of Charles' mouth almost sounded feminine from all the whining.

Erik couldn't be more turned on.

"You sound pretty when you whine, Charles. Like a schoolboy losing his virginity."

Erik couldn't help it, the words were just too hot not to say and it made Charles moan and whine even more.

"You wish you were deflowering a teenager?" Charles asked through hazy pants. "That turns you on?"

"No," Erik said grasping Charles around the cock and smiling. "I think it turns you on."

Erik let go as Charles rode a little faster than before. He loved it when Charles used him all on his own, to find his own pleasure. Charles went to work and rode so fast that the bath water splashed around and onto the tile floor.

Charles was moaning more and Erik knew he was close. Erik grabbed Charles by the hips and helped get him there faster. Charles' hips would move down to meet Erik's hard thrust into his body each time. It was almost on the brink of too painful, but Charles could handle it.

Making a little choked out sound, Charles' body convulsed and clenched tightly everywhere and he came. Satisfied enough that he kept moving even after, when he was still sensitive. Erik thrusted erratically into and out of Charles roughly, wanting, needing to finish. And when he did he buried his face into the crook of Charles' neck and bit almost too hard.

The water settled with a splashing slap and Charles laughed weakly, knowing how big of a mess they had made and not caring one bit.

Saturday went fairly well (not counting the sex). They had dinner together and told stories and laughed and at night Charles would pick up his acoustic guitar and play songs for Erik. New ones the band were still in the process of fixing up, old ones Erik had heard before, and even songs by other bands.

It was Sunday night and Erik was leaned up against the headboard of the queen-sized bed and watched Charles play a song he had never heard before. Charles had his legs crossed and he strummed a few notes to get started then jumped into the lyrics with a softer tone than his normal singing voice.

~ I saw you in the crowd  
I saw you singing out loud  
The people were swaying  
The band was playing  
Something real loud~

Charles was watching each chord carefully as if he had just learned it. Fingers moving gracefully along each string as he struck them with a pick.

~ I saw you raise your hand  
Stretching out to the band  
You reach exceeding your grasp  
On the beach from the whale  
Comes one last gasp~

Throughout the song Charles would make eye contact and sometimes he'd miss a note or two, but it was no less perfect to Erik's ears. He loved it when Charles played, especially when it was all just for him.

"That was beautiful," Erik whispered ardently.

"Thank you," Charles beamed. "I wrote it myself. I wanted to master it before I showed the guys."

"It sounds great the way it is." Erik pulled back the covers and patted the spot next to him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Charles set his guitar against an armrest of a chair and climbed in next to Erik, scooting in close to keep warm. They laid there for awhile, listening to each other's heart beats, counting each breath.

"I love you, Charles."

"I love you too."

"I've never felt this way before," Erik admitted and it almost embarrassed him to say it, but he knew that it was a good thing. "Have you?"

"I thought I did, once, but that was a long time ago. I was so young," Charles said honestly.

"Who was it?" Erik pried.

"His name was Logan. I was 15 and he was 34. He took my virginity."

There was no shame or bitterness in Charles' tone, but Erik could feel the hurt coming off of him in waves. It made his stomach churn when he realized why Charles was so turned on when he had compared him to a schoolboy yesterday.

"What happened?" Erik asked, truly concerned for Charles.

"He said I was chasing after a hopeless dream of becoming a musician. Not only did he insult me and my friends, but he insulted our music," Charles sighed. "After that, he left. Never heard from him since."

"That's terrible."

"Stepped all over my heart like a game of Twister."

"I'd never do that to you," Erik whispered and hugged Charles closer to his body.

Charles turned toward Erik to try and read his face in the dark to see if he was telling the truth, but he didn't need to see it to believe it. Charles could feel it. And as they laid there, holding and kissing, Charles felt safe. He trusted and loved Erik so much, that his heart ached whenever they were apart.

He wanted to tell Erik more, to get all the weight constricting him off of his chest, but this was too good to ruin by telling his life story. Erik didn't press for more answers. He didn't need to because this was real and this is what mattered the most right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics are by Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own anything, just a fan.  
> Chapter title taken from the song I Saw You In The Crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are written by the Violent Femmes, not me.  
> I don't own any of this.  
> Title taken from Out The Window.


End file.
